Like you
by BlanxMisa
Summary: Antes de Cloud... Antes de Zack... Hubo otro hombre en la vida de Aeris. Warning! LEMON! Aeris x Sefirot


**Los personajes aquí utilizados pertenecen a Tetsuya Nomura y Final Fantasy VII**

_Cloud miró con dulzura a la mujer que, frente a él, se quedaba de rodillas con una sencilla sonrisa y las manos juntadas, en posición de oración. Bajó la cabeza con delicadeza y la subió nuevamente, prendando de su pelo una preciosa esfera de color verde agua. Miró con ternura la tonalidad de la materia y la sujetó de su lazo de color rosa, cuando el silbido de una capa de cuero negro llegó hasta sus oídos. No pudo hacer nada cuando la afilada punta de una larga katana la ensartó exactamente por su corazón. Aeris abrió los ojos con fuerza y miró por el rabillo del ojo, sintiendo un escalofrío al ver quién la había asesinado._

_Sefirot._

Todo parecía un mero silencio cuando ella se dedicaba a cuidar con gusto las florecillas. Paseaba en círculos, sin apenas atreverse a pisar las de las primeras filas para poder cuidar las del medio. Eran su pasión amarilla y blanca, lo que mantenía con vida a Aeris.

Eso y…

Giró la cabeza con esperanza al escuchar atentamente como chirriaba la puerta de la iglesia. Era un sonido como la campana del colegio para un niño.

Pasos ágiles, ligeros, le indicaban la presencia de aquel a quién esperaba. El silbido de una larga chaqueta de cuero y la metálica presencia de las hombreras redondas, para terminar con el brillo de una larga melena plateada que se iba separando grácilmente en mechones.

Aeris se levantó, sonriente, observando la sonrisa del recién llegado. Ella tenía una de sus flores en las manos, mirándole con emoción. Las dos miradas verdosas, debido a la misma raza divina a la que pertenecían, se fundían en un silencio que solo las pisadas de él rompían.

– Aeris… – suspiró él, mientras se acercaba a la chica. Tomó la flor que sujetaban sus temblorosos dedos y se la prendó del pelo castaño de la chica, pero ella se la quitó, dejándola en el suelo y agachándose a seguir cuidando de sus plantas. Él se agachó a su lado, mirando a la chica.

– Al fin has podido venir, después de estar encerrado entre tantos archivos – le replicó ella con voz clara, observando los pétalos algo mustios de una flor blanca.

– Eran unos asuntos importantes, pero ya tengo tiempo para estar contigo – respondió él. Sefirot la tomó de la cintura y la venció hacia atrás para que se sentara en el destartalado suelo de madera.

Aeris dejó caer su cabeza sobre una de las hombreras metálicas de Sefirot, que río al escuchar el leve golpe que ella había producido. De repente, vio como la curiosidad de la chica guiaba sus manos para intentar quitarle las hombreras.

– Eh, para quieta… – Sefirot veía como Aeris iba a terminar arrancándoselas de la chaqueta, por lo que se desabrochó el único cierre de su chaqueta y la dejó a un lado –. ¿Contenta?

Las manos de Aeris se enroscaron en el brazo musculado de Sefirot y permanecieron así durante un momento que les pareció eterno.

Sefirot sabía que había aun asuntos pendientes en Shin-Ra que harían que su bonito esbozo de paz se viera marchito. Muchos de sus compañeros habían marchado a Modeoheim y él había podido quedarse con la excusa de unos archivos que debía revisar. Pero la chica que se apoyaba con suavidad y serenidad en el hombro era lo único que le daba algo de paz.

Aeris, por su parte, se sentía cómoda; _protegida_, por así decirlo, cuando estaba con Sefirot. Quizá era su semblante, que con sólo una mirada la llenaba. O que en sus brazos parecía estar guarecida de cualquier peligro. Pero eran sentimientos que sabía que no iban a durar demasiado; presentía que iba a perderlo pronto.

Fue tal vez aquel presentimiento que la heló lo que hizo incorporarse levemente y besar la mejilla de Sefirot tímidamente. Él la miró, sorprendido al principio, pero después esbozó una sonrisa. Sus labios se juntaron tímidamente, como si apenas supieran que estaban haciendo. Abrían los ojos, cerrados la mayor parte del tiempo, para comprobar que el otro seguía ahí.

Uno de los brazos de Sefirot rodeó la fina cintura de Aeris y la atrajo hacia él, abrazándola. Se sentía bien con ella tan cerca, era algo mejor que bien. Aeris se agarró a sus hombros como pudo, contando con que la joven era más pequeña físicamente que él.

Sefirot sentía que algo había empezado a latir dentro de él, algo fuerte, que no podía contener ni detener. ¡Él, frío y despiadado guerrero, SOLDADO de primera clase, dejándose llevar por los sentimientos! A lo mejor se trataba de la presencia cálida de Aeris rozando su pecho descubierto o las delicadas manos de ésta agarradas a sus hombros y a su espalda, pero él no _quería_ separar sus labios del cuerpo de la chica. Poco a poco, fue bajando por el cuello, sin dejar de besarla con una placentera sensación.

La dejó caer sobre el manto de flores que tenía ante ellos, sin parecer importarle mucho. Varios pétalos volaron con serenidad, mientras ellos habían perdido toda calma y compostura. Sefirot, arremangando el vestido a la sorprendida Aeris, que intentaba permanecer cerca del escultural cuerpo de él. Sintió cómo sus cálidas manos habían llegado hábilmente hasta su cintura, provocando un calor irresistible en todo su cuerpo. Se incorporó nuevamente y le besó con dulzura, haciendo que sus lenguas chocaran lascivamente. Aeris atrajo para si la cintura de él, notando como Sefirot se había excitado demasiado.

Sin dejarle de besar por el pecho, las uñas de Aeris desabrocharon los dos cinturones del pantalón de Sefirot, que estaba empezando a dejar los ojos en blanco, tal y como se le presentaba la situación. Sólo cuando sintió el insensible viento en sus partes más íntimas hizo que Aeris levantara la cabeza, tomándola con una mano de la barbilla.

– ¿No quieres parar? – le dijo, jadeante, de rodillas sobre la naturaleza que la joven había creado ella sola.

– ¿Por qué? – Aeris también se situó de rodillas frente a él, mirando hacia arriba debido a su altura –. Eres todo cuanto quiero…

Aeris siguió besando el pecho de Sefirot, mientras él optaba por desabrochar cada uno de los botones del vestido rosa de la chica. Sentía que eso se le estaba yendo de las manos, para lo cual, arrancó a la fuerza todos los botones del vestido, dejando a la vista la preciosa desnudez de ella. Aeris le miró, impresionada, dejando caer el roto vestido sobre las flores y siguiendo con su ardua tarea en despojarle de todo ropaje a él, acompasando con sus habituales besos por doquier.

Finalmente, pegó su cuerpo al del SOLDADO, que gimió evanescentemente por aquella primera sensación de ardua calidez. De rodillas entre las flores, ambos se miraron con pinceladas de rubor, que hicieron que sus cuerpos respondieran involuntariamente. Sefirot le quitó el eterno lazo que Aeris siempre llevaba, por lo que supuso que todo había empezado.

Los besos de la chica bajaron rápidamente hasta hacer que Sefirot abriera los ojos de sorpresa y placer, que se albergaba en su estomago y le recorría todo el espinazo, haciendo que volviera a entrecerrar los ojos de gusto. Se mordía los labios, pero realmente necesitaba gemir tan alto como sus pulmones se lo permitieran. Así sería mientras la lengua de Aeris siguiera recorriendo su miembro con voracidad y sin piedad alguna.

Sefirot no lo soportó más y tumbó a la joven nuevamente sobre el campo de flores, haciendo desearla cada vez más. La bonita idea de la chica le había puesto aún más nervioso, y no sabía como iba a acabar toda aquella pasión reconcentrada.

Los finos labios de Sefirot se entornaron en una sonrisa juguetona y bajaron hasta rozar con dulzura uno de los pechos de Aeris. Las mejillas de ésta se inundaron de sangre y la hicieron gruñir de placer. Eso le gustó a Sefirot, por lo que siguió bajando con cuidado, rozando su nariz con el ombligo de la chica, hasta llegar a una de las partes más delicadas de Aeris.

¿Cómo podía describir aquel momento? Aeris sentía la presión de las manos de Sefirot en sus muslos y su lengua en aquel lugar tan… endemoniadamente placentero. Sólo podía gemir y relajar sus músculos en aquel beso tan extraordinario.

Con una velocidad felina, él cogió ambas piernas de la chica y las colocó a cada lado de su cintura, adoptando exactamente la postura que deseaba. Dejó su rostro a varios centímetros del de la chica, que parecía asustada, conmocionada, traumatizada. Él la besó, intentando solventar todo dolor en ella.

– Sólo te quiero a ti… Confía en mí – le susurró con dulzura al oído, mientras ella le lamía con ternura las mejillas y el cuello, para seguir en la barbilla y terminar en sus labios.

Con una de las manos que le quedaban libres, tomó su virilidad y la acercó hacía la zona más secreta de Aeris, haciendo que le temblaran las piernas y que se cerniesen sobre su espalda, para evitar que se alejara ni un centímetro de ella. Él empezó a jadear en el oído de la joven, sintiendo como su cuerpecito reaccionaba bajo el suyo. Las manos de la chica se aferraron con fuerza a su espalda, mientras sus labios resoplaban y ahogaban gemidos cada vez más fuertes de placer. Por si fuera poco, Sefirot ralentizaba con maldad aquella tortura que iba penetrándola cada vez más dentro, a la par que salía con movimientos bruscos y rápidos.

Los gritos de Aeris iban en aumento, preocupada por si alguien de los suburbios corría a _socorrerla_, pero lo único que podía escuchar eran los gemidos que soltaba de vez en cuando Sefirot. Le parecía eterno, a la vez que dulce y emocionante, pero no pareciera que iba a terminar nunca.

Sefirot apretó los ojos y agarró con fuerza las piernas de su querida Aeris, sintiendo como su espinazo volvía a temblar de placer y las ganas de gritar se agolpaban en su pecho. Seguía arremetiendo contra ella, moviendo sus caderas en un acto casi automático por sentir más y más placer. Sintió como si la pasión se apoderase de él y no pudo evitar soltar un gemido ahogado, a la vez que notaba como acababa de vaciarse dentro de la joven. Ella gimió también, presa de los estragos de su bien logrado orgasmo. Aprovecharon cada uno de los hermosos segundos que duró aquel instante efímero e intenso, para acabar jadeando de cansancio.

Aeris quedó tumbada sobre sus dulces flores, liberada ya del cuerpo de Sefirot, que reposaba sobre el suyo. Las manos incansables de Sefirot la apartaban varios mechones de pelo, mientras la besaban por el cuello y los hombros, con ternura. Aeris alargó una mano hasta rozar el cuello de Sefirot, para atraerlo y besarlo con gusto. Probablemente, sería la última vez que sentirían tal placer…

– _¡Aeris! – el grito ahogado de Cloud precedió a su carrera por tomar el cuerpo inerte de su mejor amiga, de su compañera, de su dulce Aeris, que sangraba mucho, manchando su vestido rosa. Sefirot esbozó una sonrisa de satisfacción, sacando de ella su katana, mientras era mirado con odio por Cloud –. Ahora ella ya no volverá a reír, no volverá a hablar. ¡La has matado!_

_Sin saber por que lo hacía, noqueó a Cloud con el mango de la masamune, haciendo que Aeris se precipitara contra el suelo. Sefirot la tomó antes de morir y acarició sus frías mejillas, cuando se dio cuenta de que aun respiraba. La chica se aferró su chaqueta, como si deseara aferrarse a la vida. En la comisura de sus labios rosados había aparecido un hilo de sangre; le quedaban apenas unos segundos de vida. Sefirot acercó sus labios a los de ella y los besó delicadamente, hasta notar como el aliento de la joven quedaba callado y muerto. _

_Sefirot la depositó en el suelo, sin apartar su rostro del de la joven, cuando notó como algo le mojaba la cara. Era una lágrima rebelde que se había deslizado de uno de sus ojos. La secó con un dedo y la miró. ¿Llorar? ¿Él llorando?_

_Probablemente acababa de comprender la magnitud de la situación. No quería, pero le dolía el pecho de tal manera que no pudo si no encorvarse sobre el cadáver de la cetra y apretar los ojos fuertemente, intentando evitar que otra lágrima escapase, pero rodaron sin piedad por sus mejillas. ¿Qué demonios estaba sucediendo? ¡Era Sefirot!_

_Pero hasta él tenía corazón…_


End file.
